BTN (Baka Tatchi no Nichijou)
by Kuroki Miu
Summary: Just a story based on my high school life...
1. Chapter 1

_Actually this fanfic is all about my highschool life.. So yeah.. by just reading its title I know you somehow expected that this fanfic will contain idiots like meh- XD_

_Any who.. Please understand the me for my bad writing skills.. _(TT U TT)~

_Anyways.. Let us start with the fanfic shall we? ^^_

_And yeah, btw, this fanfic contains stories that are 99.99% true. Indeed._

_Anyways.. Let us turn on the opening music- XD_

_*Miu plays the dramatic opening song*_

* * *

*sigh...* Another day of education and learning... Sometimes when I get bored during classes, I just look out to the window,

daydreaming about food and my future, cars passing by our classroom with the clanging sounds from their engines, a ray of sunlight

hitting directly at my back which gives me stress, fresh air coming from nature.. I cannot forget these times I spent here in Ateneo. Even

if someday I have to transfer from another school, I will always be an Atenista, and no one can change me. I will never forget my good

friends like Yuki, Yoshi, Aika, Kyanna, Chabelita, Andrea, Nj, Jp and also Mamoru. 3

Speaking of having good friends, I really like my freshmen life, it feel like.. I am not a "nothing" anymore.. Because my friends are

always there for me. And I am very happy. I should really thank God for what he gave to me like good friends. I feel very light everytime

I talk to them.. ^w^

_**I FEEL SO HAPPY!**_** XD**

* * *

**_And.. that's the ending of chapter 1.. Please forgive meh if it's too short.. TT ^ TT_**

**_Miu is just too busy and all.._**

**_Anyways, the people whom I said in this chapter are my close friends at my school so yeah.._**

**_Other than that, Miu is logging off already~_**

**_Ja Ne~ (=w=)/_**


	2. Friends

And yeah, I shall talk about the personalities of my good friends..

First, Kuroda Aika, a person who is a yandere and tsundere sometimes, _**LIKES MILKBARS VERY**_** MUCH,** a person who like Hetalia, a person who likes

to take videos like a boss of Yoshi, Yuki and Mamoru playing and chasing each other in the field dramatically because everytime Dani sees them doing

that, first thing in her mind. **YAOI.** XD

Next, Yuki, Yutaka Ishiuma, his nationality is half filipino and half japanese. Although he's not good in

speaking Japanese, nor in writing in Kanji. XD

And yeah, he is one of the people I know who is like BDO. (We Find Ways) XD

And yeah, he was my classmate back when we were 4th Elemenentary Gradeschoolers.

He is sometimes happy and horribly serious and by the time you will ask him a question, he will just glare at you which is very Scary.

Well, it depends on his mood though.

Okay then, next up is Yoshi, lolicon, slighty hentai? and... a person who is..

**MOEMOEMOEMOEMOEMOEMOEMOEMOEM OEMOEMOEMOEMOEMOEMOEMOEMOEME OKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKRAKIRAKIRA KIRA**

person. XD

Its like when you stare at his eyes, its like you will be hypnotized by the astonishing beauty of his eyes. Seriously.

And you will definitely say, "_ERMAYDERD, this person looks soooooo INNOCENT~!" *cheekrubs*_

Then again, he's not. XD

And yeah, he always helps me in times of trouble, he's a kind person. Miku Lover. (as expected from a lolicon. *nods* XDDD)

Anyways, lastly, Katsuragi Mamoru, bestfriend of Yoshi, Miu and also Aika's.

A caring person, A dude who reminds meh of Katsuragi Keima, due to his GOD SKILLS IN GAMING.

* * *

_Anywho.. on the next chapter.. I'll tell you some things that are currently happening my school between meh and mah fwends. :D_

_Anyways~ Kuroki Miu is loggin' out-! Peace! xD_


	3. True Friendship and BL moments? XD

Well Aika and I always see BL moments like almost everyday in the morning, recess, lunch and even in dismissal. XD

Aika always says, "ERMAYGERD, THEY'RE GONNA RAPE EACH OTHER!", then everytime she says that, I really laugh like there's no tomorrow.. XDDDDD

And sometimes Mamoru comes running to the bahay kubo where Aika and Miu were in it, then he sometimes shouts to Aika, "F U AIKAAA! GO RAPESATRIOOOOO!"

* * *

Anyways, there was also one time that happened near the bahay kubo, Yuki held the hands of Yoshi and he drew his face near to Yoshi's... (ermaygerd)

And I was like, "IS THIS PURE BL I SEE!"

and then I realized that Aika recorded the event, which is a pretty smart and epic idea so that we will have proof that maybe they have a relationship

going on between them. XDD

Ahhh... What a wonderful and refreshing feeling indeed.. The Joy of talking to my friends, eating food like banana together, sharing stuff to each other

of what interesting happening lately to each of us, calling "bitch" to each other, pairing Yoshi and Yuki sometimes..

Ahhhh.. What a wonderful feeling.. If you were in our party (group), You will really really say to yourself, "such great life.. I'm so happy and I'm very glad

that I'm in a good party.. *smiles*"

Ah Friendship.. You can never live without it. *tears of joy coming out* TT U TT

Other than that, I think Yoshi needs someone on his side. Seriously. There's this onetime he snipped some papers to make connecting hearts. Then I

realized and I told myself..

...

...

...

Is Kevin okay with him? xD

checkmate. XD

* * *

**A/N: Kevin is my classmate in my school who is a Sri Lankan.**

**So yeah, thats about it..**

* * *

**_A/N: Oh god why why why why why.. I hope i'll be inspired to write chapter 4.._  
**

**_-Miu_**


	4. What if

What if..

-Miu is from another section..

-Kyle will be a Phyc Ed Teacher like Sir Uy..? (btw, Phyc Ed teachers respect color, nationality and other shizz..)

-Aika will be very Tsundere to Yoshi and Yuki? fufufu. e u e

-Miu has short hair already? (Oh the horror..)

-Mamoru will be the God of Video Games in the future..? xD

-Yoshi will be like Danny Choo? XD

-Kat will be a multi-millionaire just because of her drawings?

-Aika will be a FAMOUS FANFIC WRITER in the future? (_EPIC~)_

-Miu will be famous in her school because of what happened last Wednesday night? O x O

-Miu will be a famous cosplayer?

-Mamoru will become like Katsuragi Keima in the future? (Lol, wala na ako maisip xD)

-Miu, Mamoru, Aika, Yoshi and Yuki will be famous in their school for being the most epic and awesome gang? (this. is off. the line. XD)

* * *

_**A/N: Im sowwwi if my fanfic is boring, you can unfavorite me you want.. TT U TT**_

_**anyways, sowwi for the short chapter, Miu is lacking of inspiration here... help meeehhh-**_


End file.
